The Void
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Emily, congrats on the idea of using a EPS relay as a replacement for a polaron modulator." says Spencer. "No problem, Spence." says Emily with a smile.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Star Trek Voyager.**

* * *

 **The Void**

 **Captain Spencer Hastings' ship the** **USS Valkyria II is stuck in a strange part of space where there are no stars, planets, nebulas or anything. It's a void, a huge empty region, enclosed by a thick dense layer of subspace.**

Every now and then, openings form in the barrier around the void. Strong forces of graviton energy is formed in those openings, but they only pull ships in one direction, into the void.

Several ships from a variety of species are trapped in the void.

In an effort to get out, Spencer has made temporary alliance with some ships.

One of those ships belong to Ambassador Jaeril.

Spencer and Jaeril enter the mess hall aboard the Valkyria.

"Let me offer you some food, ambassador." says Spencer.

"Here ya go." says Mona as she hand the ambassador a plate with some food.

"Oh, where exactly did you raid to obtain fresh vegetables?" says Jaeril, looking at the carrots on his plate.

"Ambassador, we don't raid. They're biochemically replicated." says Spencer. "The crew from a Ledosian science vessel had technology that tripled our replicator efficiency. It may not be a gourmet meal, but we can feed over 500 people per day now, using less than half the power it would've taken us a couple days ago."

"Enjoy." says Mona with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." says Jaeril.

Later in Engineering.

"Caleb, any ideas?" says Spencer.

"Yeah...we were thinkin' that we might be able to produce a shield bubble large enough to hold all our ships and strong enough to withstand the graviton blasts, but we've got kinda a problem with the field stability." says Caleb.

"Shouldn't a polaron modulator be able to handle that?" says Spencer.

"Of course, but we don't have one of those." says Caleb.

"Perhaps we can trade for one." says Captain Daaron of a Nygean police ship.

"It's rare technology. I doubt anyone would be willing to part with it." says Spencer.

"Yes, but we could at least ask around. Someone might be open to a trade." says Commander Estylo Rhan of a Halosken spy ship.

"Okay. Let me know once you have anything." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Caleb.

20 minutes later.

"Spence, do you think we'll amke it out of the void alive?" says Aria.

"Aria, don't worry. With hard work and bit of luck, I'm sure we'll be back in normal space soon." says Spencer.

"I hope so." says Aria.

"Hanna to Aria." says Hanna's voice over the inter-com.

"Commander Montgomery here." says Aria as she tap her combadge.

"I need some advice. You got a few minutes?" says Hanna.

"Sure. See ya in ten." says Aria.

"Yay. Hanna-Boo...out." says Hanna and ends the com call.

"Computer, locate Hanna Marin." says Aria.

"Hanna Marin is on deck 5, section 61 Beta." says the computer.

Aria step into the turbolift and says "Deck 5."

20 seconds later, Aria arrive on deck 5.

She walk along the hallway and soon finds Hanna.

"What do you need advice on?" says Aria.

"I'm so nervous. Tonight I'm gonna make love to Caleb for the first time and I feel so insecure. What if I'm a worthless fuck? It's over a year since I had sex and I wanna be awesome." says Hanna.

"You're asking the wrong woman. I'm not an expert on sex." says Aria.

"Sorry. Do you know anyone who can help me?" says Hanna.

"Lieutenant Judy Green. She's the ship's slut." says Aria.

"She's an engineer, right...?" says Hanna.

"Right. She's the third in command down in Engineering." says Aria.

"I will ask her then." says Hanna.

The next day.

Spencer enter Engineering.

"Captain, just what we needed, a fully functional polaron modulator." says Caleb.

"Where did you find it...?" says Spencer.

"I got it from a Kinjaavo cruiser." says Jaeril.

"Did you trade for it...?" says Spencer.

"I did." says Jaeril.

"What exactly did you give them?" says Spencer.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." says Jaeril.

"You killed them." says Spencer. "I told you that no members of the alliance are allowed to raid. The idea is to share supplies and technology."

"Captain, please..." says Jaeril.

"Shut down the modulator." says Spencer.

"I don't like his methods any more than you, but we could really need the polaron modulator right now." says Daaron.

"I know, but using it would make us more or less guilty of murder." says Spencer. "Ambassador, take your modulator and leave. There's no need for heartless men like you in the alliance. Go and don't come back."

"Sure." says Jaeril as he grab the polaron modulator and leave.

"Spencer, we still need a way to keep the custom shield grid stable." says Caleb.

"Do your best, guys." says Spencer.

Spencer leave the room.

Colonel Yarod of a Phaerinian ship walk up to Spencer.

"Captain Hastings, may I ask something?" says Yarod.

"Yes." says Spencer.

"Who are your people at war with?" says Yarod.

"No one. The main objective of Starfleet is scientific exploration. Military objectives are usually not our top priority." says Spencer in a serious mature tone.

"Really? That makes you the opposite of my species. Our goals are often of a military nature." says Yarod.

"I understand." says Spencer.

"Good, by the way...my crew and I have decided to join your alliance." says Yarod.

"That's very nice of you, colonel. So...welcome to the alliance." says Spencer.

"Thanks, captain." says Yarod.

The next day.

"Spencer, we've been able to modify a class G-5 EPS relay to act as a poor man's polaron modulator." says Caleb.

"Good idea." says Spencer.

"Actually it was Emily's idea, so you should thank her instead of me." says Caleb.

"I understand." says Spencer. "Where is she?"

"She's probably in the mess hall." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Spencer. "Computer, locate Emily Fields."

"Emily Fields is in Sickbay." says the computer.

"Hastings to Fields." says Spencer as she tap her combadge.

"Emily here." says Emily over the inter-com.

"Why are you in sickbay?" says Spencer.

"Relax. Just my monthly check-up." says Emily.

"Oh, okay. I shouldn't worry then. I'm sure you're in perfect health, Em. Hastings out." says Spencer as she ends the com-call.

Spencer goes to a nearby computer station and tap some controls.

A site to site transport is activated, transporting Spencer to Sickbay.

"Emily, congrats on the idea of using a EPS relay as a replacement for a polaron modulator." says Spencer.

"No problem, Spence." says Emily with a smile.

"I might consider making you a lieutenant commander." says Spencer.

"Really? I'd love that." says Emily.

"Yes, I'm serious, Em." says Spencer.

"Awww! So sweet." says Emily.

The next day in the mess hall.

Spencer and all the senior officers are in formal dress uniforms.

"We, the officers and crew of the USS Valkyria, are here to see our friend and fellow officer Emily Kate Fields be promoted." says Spencer.

"Here, captain." says Aria as she hands Spencer a small wooden box.

Spencer open it. Inside is a single 'hollow' rank pip.

Spencer walk over to Emily.

"Em, hereby I promote you to the rank of a Starfleet lieutenant commander, with all the responsibility and privileges that goes laong with it. And may God have mercy on your soul." says Spencer as she put the rank pip on Emily's collar.

"Thanks, captain." says a happy Emily.

"Your performance aboard has been more than outstanding the past year, in a highly positive way. You deserve it, Em." says Spencer.

"You won't get no less than my best ever." says Emily.

"I like the sound of that. Congrats, lieutenant commander." says Spencer.

"Lieutenant Anna Stetson to Captain Hastings." says a voice over the inter-com.

"Go ahead..." says Spencer as she tap her combadge.

"We're under attack. It's Ambassador Jaeril and two other ships."

"I understand. I'm on my way. Everyone, go to code red stations." says Spencer. "Commander Montgomery, join me on the bridge."

"Aye, captain." says Aria.

"Commander Rivers, get down to Engineering." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Caleb.

2 minutes later, Spencer and Aria step onto the bridge.

"Lieutenant Romero, target their weapons. Quantum torpedoes. Full spread." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain. Torpedoes away." says Lieutenant Oliver Romero as he tap some controls at his station.

"The shield strength on the Khebolian ship is still at 80 %. Looks like Jaeril has upgraded them since he left." says Lieutenant Bekka Blue at the Operations station.

"Mr Romero, fire another group of torpedoes." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain. Firing quantums." says Lieutenant Romero.

"Report." says Spencer.

"The ambassador's lead-ship still have 65 % shield power." says Lieutenant Romero.

"Ours?" says Spencer.

"40." says Lieutenant Blue.

"Damn!" says Spencer.

"Incoming fire!" says Lieutenant Blue.

Photon torpedoes strike the Valkyria, doing serious damage.

"Helm, take us away." says Spencer.

"Captain, a fourth ship did just drop out of warp." says Lieutenant Blue.

"Helm, warp 2. Get us away." says Spencer.

"Wait, captain. The fourth vessel belong to Mr Faarus and he fire at the other 3." says Lieutenant Blue.

"Faarus is hailing." says Lieutenant Romero.

"Target his weapons. We've been fooled by unexpected allies before. Open a channel." says Spencer.

"Captain, why do you target me?" says Faarus as he appear on the screen.

"We have no idea what your intentions are, Mr Faarus." says Spencer.

"Didn't I just make those clear? Me and my men have decided to join your alliance." says Faarus.

"I'm pleased." says Spencer.

 _ **Captain's log. Stardate 69985-10.**_

 _ **Now that Mr Faarus has also joined us along with Captain Daaron, Commander Rhan and Professor Zaelu, finding new allies has become a bit more easy. Our next possible new member is a Phagelian army ship. Its commanding officer Colonel Haeliz Ameedah is coming aboard to talk to me.**_

"Colonel, welcome aboard the USS Valkyria." says Spencer.

"Nice ship. Truly a beauty." says Colonel Ameedah.

"She's one of the best in the fleet." says Spencer. "As her captain, of course I'm not entirely objective. You probably feel the same about your ship."

"It is my home." says Colonel Ameedah.

"I understand. For how long?" says Spencer.

"Almost 20 years by now." says Colonel Ameedah.

"That's a long time." says Spencer.

The next day.

"We're almost ready to test the new shield grid." says Caleb.

"Perfect. I'll be on the bridge. Let me know as soon as you're ready. We might only get one try at this." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Caleb.

45 minutes later.

"Spence, the ambassador and the other two enemy starships are on the way." says Hanna.

"Red Alert, all crew the battle stations. Shields up and stand by all weapons. Commander Montgomery to the bridge." says Spencer as she tap her combadge.

"Shields are up and weapons are standing by." says Emily who's at the tactical station.

Aria step onto the bridge from the turbolift.

"Spencer to Caleb, prepare to bring the new shield grid online. We're gonna try to escape the void." says Spencer as she tap a button at the multi-com panel next to her chair. "Captain Hastings to all alliance ships, get ready because we are about to break out to normal space."

"Caleb to Spencer, we need 20 more minutes here." says Caleb over the inter-com.

"You have five." says Spencer.

"Daaron to Spencer, we're ready." says Captain Daaron over the com.

"Perfect. All alliance vessels, fire at your targets in 3, 2, 1...now!" says Spencer.

The Valkyria and the other ships in the alliance open fire against Jaeril's ship and the other 2 enemy ships.

"Spencer, an opening has just formed at 241 - 795." says Aria.

"Hanna, set a course. Caleb, we need that shield grid now." says Spencer.

"Caleb here, the shield grid is comin' online...now." says Caleb.

"Course set, Spencer." says Hanna.

"Engage." says Spencer.

A huge shield bubble form around all the alliance ships as they fly towards the opening to normal space.

"Hanna, prepare for warp speeds." says Spencer.

"Now?" says Hanna.

"Not yet. Wait..." says Spencer. "Takes us to warp 8. Now!"

All the alliance ships jump to warp and exit the void, returning to normal space.

"Yay! We did it." says a happy Hanna.

45 minutes later.

"Honestly I never thought we'd make it." says Captain Daaron.

"Then why did you join?" says Commander Rhan.

"Captain Spencer knows how to speak for her ideas...and the food was nice." says Captain Daaron.

"You're welcome to have a meal aboard my ship anytime." says Spencer.

"Actually I'll be going in the opposite direction, but thank you." says Captain Daaron.

"No problem. Goodbye and good luck." says Spencer.

Daaron and Rhan are beamed back to their own ships.

 **The End.**


End file.
